Over the past few years, recumbent bicycles have been increasing in popularity with respect to conventional bicycles. Recumbent bicycles are more comfortable to ride than conventional bicycles because of the more natural seated position taken by the rider. This minimizes seat and neck soreness, aching shoulders, and numb hands that result from the small saddle and the rider's bent-over position used on a conventional bicycle. Recumbent bicycles also tend to be safer than conventional bicycles because of their lower center of gravity and the closer proximity of the rider to the ground. Recumbent bicycles are also able to stop more quickly because more of the rider's weight is over the rear wheels.
For these reasons, there is a greater availability of recumbent bicycles, as well as 3- and 4-wheeled recumbent vehicles. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,064, 4,456,277, 4,497,502 and 5,544,903 (each disclosing recumbent tricycles) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,762 (disclosing a 4-wheeled recumbent quadracycle).
A variety of steering mechanisms have been used in conjunction with such 2-, 3- and 4-wheeled recumbent vehicles. Many of the steering mechanisms involve relatively complicated linkages and controls. Such mechanisms tend to have less than precise steering because of play and lost motion between the various components of the steering mechanism. Also, vehicles having such mechanisms are subject to over-steering as the rider moves the steering control away from the centered or straight-ahead steering direction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a steering mechanism that has reduced play and lost motion between the components of the mechanism.
A further object is to provide a steering mechanism that has decreasing steering sensitivity when centered so as to minimize oversteering.